Merry Christmas
by guesswhofern
Summary: "Are you ready for the fest?" she asks him excited, because she gets to spend Christmas with two of her most important human beings in the world. She hears a "wuff!" from behind her. She begins to laugh and revises her thought. Three of the most important people. Her mum, her partner and his little doppelganger Monty.
1. Chapter 1

_Happy Christmas-time! It's OOC, no doubt. Blame my fluffy heart on christmas :D _

_PS: I changed my user name. It's guesswhofern (also my tumblr name) now, not Nadie96 anymore._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Come on, Kensi," he says with a smile gracing his relaxed face. Hetty had let them all go an hour earlier and Deeks had takenher to a bar near the mission to celebrate this special day. "You know you want to go."

She shakes her head and laughs. "Why should I? I'm comfortable here, sitting in a booth and drinking beer with my partner. I don't need an overcrowded Christmasmarket, especially not today," she tells him,a bit annoyed because he's been begging her for the last few hours to go with him to the Christmas market in the city, "Can't we just stay here?"

"Of course we can, but I thought we might want to make today different. You know, changing our usual routine, having fun together, buying stupid stuff we'll never use again..."

Taking in his appearance, she can tell he really wants to go there. His eyes are lit up and he's been grinning nonstop.

"It's your birthday Kens, say yes," he says,nudging his shoulder into hers. "It's my treat tonight."

He pulls his jacket up and grabs something from inside his pocket. It looks like a small box, the perfect size for a ring but she knows that can't be what's in there. It'swrapped in black paper with a red bow in the middle.

"It's nothing big, just something I saw and I thought of you. I hope you like it," he tells her, putting it on the table.

She doesn't know how do react. She wants to open her present immediately but something holds her back—either her nervousness or something else. And it's funny that he wants her to give such an expensive looking present in a bar.

"Do you really want to give it to me now?" she asks, chuckling, "You're always looking for the perfect moment and then you give me my birthday present in a bar? Really, Shaggy? Who does that to a girl?"

He can't help but laugh, because she sure knows him better than he does himself. "You're right, give it back to me!" hejokingly demands as he tries to take it from her.

"Oh, no you don't! Keep your hands off it. Now!" she says, eyeing him playfully.

"What?" Of course, one minute she's actinglike she's insulted that he just pulled that act in a bar and when he wants to take it back, she almost shoots him in the crotch. Typical.

"Cheeky Kensalina," he says, smirking before taking her hands to bring them back on the table.

* * *

He doesn't pull his hand away when he succeeds, rather begins caressing the back of her hands with his thumbs in a slow and steady motion.

"Deeks..," she warns, removing her hand to open the little red box. She can't keep thegrin from her face when she sees what's inside it.

There's a dog charm in it, one that she's can see resembles Monty, and she grins at him before letting out a quiet wuff to show him she's happy with it. He can't help but grin at her reaction. "Look under it, Ferni Dog."

She does as told and finds another charmfor her Pandora bracelet. It's even better than the Monty charm, who's part of her family now. This one's related to her job—alittle NCIS Badge. You can see it when you look at it closely. "Oh my god, that's beautiful."

"I had order it, because turns out, no shop has a badge in their supply," he tells her, chuckling.

While she's been unwrapping her present, he's been observing her fondly. He's seeneverything—how excited she was to see what was inside of it, how the happiness took over when she recognized what the figurines depicted. The light in her unique mismatched eyes when she looked up in astonishment and affection. Watching her smile, this perfect honest smile she only shows to a few people, including him, is all he can ask for.

It's the only thing he wants. Her being happy on her birthday. And if he's the cause of it, that's even better.

* * *

She can't look away from her new favorite jewelry. "Deeks… this is too much. I can't take it," she tells him, still speechless. He really put thought in it, and it must have cost him more than any of the others to order it for her. Maybe no shop ever created a NCIS badge charm and someone had to make it.

"This must have cost you so much."

"Kens," he says softly and smiles, "don't be silly. It's your birthday present and nothing is too expensive for my favorite plant," he adds, teasing her.

"You—" she manages before she starts shaking with laughter and he joins her soon after.

When the door opens to let new patrons in,he looks outside and can see the snow falling in the dark. He wants to say they should go soon, so they can drink some mulled wine at the Christmas market and just walk around to watch all the kids and the lights, but when he turns he sees her absently stroking her thumb over the dogcharm wearing that dreamy look again.

She's smiling, not a big one, a private one, one that people let show when they'realone, or in Kensi's case, when she's very comfortable with the way things are.

He likes to imagine she's thinking about Monty and maybe, just maybe, him, too. For him it's the official sign that she's joined the family.

She takes Monty with her when she jogs and Daddy isn't home, and almost every time she's hissnuggle partner, not Deeks. She's taken the open role of the other parent and he's glad she has.

"You know, Monty's gained weight latelysince you obviously can't stop yourself from giving him treats all the time," he jokinglyengages her, so she won't be startled.

* * *

She slowly comes out of her daze and turns around grinning. "That's not true. Who gives his dog the rest of the food after dinner?"

He reaches up to scratch the back of his neck while grinning sheepishly. "I think we're both to blame here," he states matter-of-factly.

"You should put him on diet, Shaggy," she begins, "otherwise he'll get fatter, just like you," she teases him.

"Mhhm, yes, tell that to my flat belly. Emphasis on flat," he says sarcastically, lifting up his shirt to show his abs.

She stops mid-sentence after glancing down and lets her chin drop for a few seconds, before she catches what she's doing. "Well, looks like someone's been training, huh? Sam force you into it?"

"I trained, yes. With Sam, no," he answers quickly with a shrug before looking out again. "We should go, its perfect right now and the Christmas market isn't open 24/7. Do you want me to put the charms on your Pandora bracelet?" he asks, gesturing to her new accessories.

"No, I can't risk losing them. I put them on later," she replies sweetly, already putting on her jacket.

* * *

The snow is slowly falling and has covered everything: the streets, the houses, thelights. It looks beautiful. They walk over tothe market in peace, happy to be with there with each other.

They stop at some intervals and shop for a few things. Halfway through he puts his arm around her and pulls her closer, using the pretense that he thought he saw her shivering—but both of them know it's a lie, so he goes for the next best one.

"I don't wanna lose you," he says. Each of them knows that he doesn't just mean losing her in the Christmas market.

She knows it's still not the reason why he did that, but she doesn't really care. She'sactually enjoying it. "That's better," she says, slightly chuckling and bringing one of her arms around his waist.

By this time, she's basically melted in his embrace but that didn't mean he has license to lower his hand to no end. Every time he tries to reach the next deeper goal,she hits him and he puts his hand back where they were before.

He buys food for both of them and now they're sitting in a shelter, drinking mulled wine and watching the amount of people.

"You know, this is actually nice. I don't feel stressed and we found a pretty nice spot and can watch the slightly drunken people without getting noticed too much," Kensi tells him.

He shakes his head, laughing before answering, "Trust me, you get noticed either way. All the guys are looking at you. They all look at me like I'm a god or like they want to kill me, because I'm sitting here with you," he ends and takes a sip of his mulled wine again.

She grins devilishly before telling him what she's thinking. "Do you want to make them even more jealous?"

He nods and seconds later he feels a warm hand covering his own, looking up to meetKensi's eyes. What he sees in them is warmth and happiness and a dash ofmischief, too.

He closes his eyes and chuckles before lacing their fingers together. "Wow, now I get death glares from everywhere."

* * *

They kept holding hands the whole time, sometimes letting their fingers dance on the other's with playfulness on their face, before lacing them together again. It's getting late and Deeks knows the market will close soon, so they stand up and walk before getting sidetracked by Kensi wanting to look at knives.

He sees his chance and disappears from her side for a few minutes, coming back with a gingerbread heart that has "Princess" written on it. He appears next to her and talks about her knife choice before they continue their journey.

They keep walking next to each other, holding hands a few times, before Deeks asks her to shut her eyes. She does so and when she opens them again she finds him in front of her and feels the little weight on her neck, so she looks down and sees the heart.

She smiles and hugs him softly, whispers a shy thank you and kisses him on the cheek—a kiss that lasts longer than one just between friends.

While walking to the car, she tells him something he hasn't expected at all. "This was one of the best birthdays in years, Deeks. Thank you."

He kisses her head while they keepwalking. "No need to thank me. I'd do it all over again. Just wait until next year," he says, winking.

He gets into the car and waits until Kensi's seated. "Ice cream and Top Model now?"

"You know me too well, Shaggy."

"What can I say…" he starts, chuckling before getting a punch from Kensi. He doesn't mind the hit at all—she apologizesin her own way.

She's the one who laces their fingers this time.

* * *

_Is my story worth a review? :) - Nadja_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merry Christmas, guys! I changed the title and the summary so it suits this new chapter and I know this story is posted a bit early but I don't think anyone will read fanfictions on christmas eve. Enjoy this story :) - Nadja_

* * *

Leaving the car, Kensi gathers the presents she'd bought for her family and walks up next to Deeks, who waits in front of the door.

"Are you ready for the fest?" she asks him excited, because she gets to spend Christmas with two of her most important human beings in the world. She hears a "wuff!" from behind her. She begins to laugh and revises her thought. Three of the most important people. Her mum, her partner and his little doppelganger Monty.

"Yeah," he chuckles and adds, "not really", before laughing and nervously rubbing his hands. She takes his right hand in her own and kisses it.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Marty."

He nods and she rings the bell, hearing a "coming" seconds later.

"You know, I like it when you call me Marty, Fern," Deeks says to her cautiously.

"I-," she begins, but gets cut off by her mother opening the blue wooden door, greeting them both with a big smile.

"Finally I see my favorite girl again," Julia says and pulls Kensi into a hug. After a few quiet moments they break their embrace and she turns to Deeks. "Hello again, detective!"

"Hey Mrs. Feldman. Nice to meet you under completely different and much happier circumstances. I guess another man wants to greet you," he says and whistles, "Come here, boy, greet the woman you'll maybe get food from today."

"Hey there, little one," she says in a voice reserved for adorable animals and babies, "you like my yard, huh? And you're behaving pretty well, clearly opposite of what Kensi's told me about you!" she straightens up, ending her talk with him.

"He's taking after his daddy," Deeks tells her, proud, "but Ferny, you talk about me and Monty with your mum? Good to know. What did you tell her?" He asks laughing.

"All the bad stuff."

"What, like me riding a camel having dirty thoughts?" he teases her, laughing.

"No, but you buying yourself a motor bike, even though you have a much safer car," she tells him, her smile failing for a few seconds walking into the house.

"Kens-," he says quietly. He takes off his jacket and lays down Monty's dog bed before walking in the direction of the living room, finding Kensi and her mum talking to each other. They're talking over the kitchen isle, where Kensi's mum is filling water into the cups to make fresh tea.

"No, we did Christmas shopping a week ago and it was a lot of stress and I wanted to get it done really quick. But Deeks, being a kid, stopped at the video game arcade and played for like an hour. Not only by himself, but also with other kids. Don't tell him but it was actually rather cute," she explains, her mum blushing a bit.

"Gracias, sugarbear!" He says and sits down next to her, then leans over and kisses her cheek for a few seconds.

"You weren't suppossed to hear that, Shaggy."

"At least he's one of the men who doesn't hide that he's still a kid deep at heart. I mean, just look at his shirt," she says, snorting a bit before laughing.

He's wearing a soft Mickey Mouse pullover, just right for the Christmas season. She's much more decent. She's wearing a warm deep red sweater and black jeans and the new beanie she got from Hetty as her chrismas present.

"Yeah, blame her. She bought it just for fun," he tells her, chuckling.

He takes the cup of tea out of Julia's extended hand and takes a sip before looking around and admiring all the decorations.

"This looks nice, Julia. And the tree is awesome. I've never had one this size," he tells her honestly, remembering his not-so-bright childhood.

* * *

"Wow, I never knew the Blye girls could cook this good. Kensi obviously didn't get her cooking skills from her mum. Right, Kensalina?" He asks, receiving the punch right away.

"Hey, don't say that. I can cook!"

"Yeah? That toast you made me last weekend?" He asks, amused, "that's not cooking, sweetcheeks. That's called toasting," he tells her, winking.

"Do you want me to be your snuggle partner tonight?" she asks, waiting until she sees him nod, "then you might want to stop with whatever you're doing right now, because that privilege's getting endangered..."

Julia, the peacekeeper, interjects. "Okay, okay. Deeks, why don't you help put the dishes away? Kensi can get these presents you wanted to hide and I want you to try my eggnog."

"Mum, don't. He can't drink that. It's way too strong for little Deeks here," Kensi announces to her mother.

"At least let me try, Fern."

"Whatever you say, Max," she replies, smirking. Minutes later she gets her confirmation by hearing him choking a few times.

She'd brought the presents to underneath the Christmas tree and joins her loved ones in the kitchen.

"Hi handsome," she whispers into his ear after she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Hey, sugarbear. Miss me too much to be apart from me?" he asks with a smirk.

"Every day," she just replies and kisses his cheek. Pulling back, she sees him smiling lovingly at her.

"Isn't this a lovely scene, some may say it's worth a picture," her mum says, joining their conversation and waving her camera, which is still showing the picture of the two kissing.

Recognizing the soft tune of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," Deeks begins to sway and brings Kensi in front of him so he can sway with her together. "Don't make me jealous. My husband isn't here today and you two are just adorable and in your own little world and I feel like the third wheel."

Kensi steps back from Deeks. "Mum- that's not what we intended. I-" Kensi rambles but is cut off by her mum again, "Kens, it's okay," she says, taking one of her hands in both of hers, "it's beautiful to see this much respect and love between you two. I can see that he makes you happy."

Deeks's smiling again and wrapping his arms around Kensi, who begins to blush into the hug after kissing Julia's cheek. "Don't make me blush, Mum," Kensi mumbles, embarrassed, in Deeks' shoulder.

"Well, let's open the presents, shall we?"

* * *

"This is just what I need! A spa week, thank you both so much!" Julia hugs both of them, "It's too much."

"It's not, Mum. Take it and have a nice week."

"OK, I'll stop. I got you two something, too." She goes over to the tree and pulls out two similar boxes. "This one is for you, Marty. I hope I bought the right one."

"Oh, now I'm curious," he tells them and rips the Christmas paper away. "Kensi, that's the surfing book I told you about. That came out like two weeks ago but I never bought one. That's very thoughtful, Julia!" he tells her, smiling at her before pulling her into a hug.

"You should look inside."

He does as told and finds a voucher for his favorite surf shop. "Kensi helped me out with this one."

"Thanks, Julia."

Kensi had quietly stood up while the other two were caught up on their conversation and gotten her present for Deeks. Deeks spots his girlfriend at the Christmas tree and watches her coming back with a nicely wrapped gift.

"Is that for me, Kens?"

"Yes it is, Deeks, so open it," she says, giving him her present.

Getting rid of the paper, his smiles grows at what's inside. It's a framed picture of herself snuggling with Monty at the beach and a picture with Monty and her playing a game. It looked like she took the first picture herself, because you didn't see anything else and she was smiling like an idiot.

He begins to pepper her with kisses and whispers silent thank you's to her. "This is, wow, Kensi. Now I have you in every part of my life. I think they're my new favorite pictures," he tells her, smiling.

"Look under them, there's another surprise."

"What could even comp—tickets to Hawaii? You got us tickets to Hawaii?" She just nods and smiles.

"I'm gonna teach you some more surfing and we're gonna have fun and I mean 24/7. You know, at the beach, in b-," he gets cut off by Kensi putting a hand over his mouth to stop him from saying it out loud.

"Don't you dare."

He kisses her hand and she lets it fall, smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

_I'd love to get a review. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. Merry Christmas to you again. _


End file.
